A sens opposés
by jenck
Summary: L'une est enracinée à sa terre natal, l'autre a soif d'explorations. L'une se dévoue au bien être de son village et de ses occupants, l'autre se terre dans sa solitude. Tout deux sont voisins mais Jenck et Lobo ne connaissent le nom du second. Pourtant, ces deux personnages partagent le même émerveillement pour les joies les plus simples. Cette passion commune les unira. Un jour.


Depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, je regarde tous les matins la petite maison au bas de la mienne. Son toit est tapissé de tuiles bleues, ses murs composés de briques cendrées et son jardin habité de roses blanches et de pensées qui selon les saisons sont soient dorées soient rougeoyantes. Dès le lever du jour, leur propriétaire vient les arroser d'une fraîche douche d'eau douce avec son arrosoir. Celui-ci étant un loup au pelage sombre aux reflets argentés. Son museau, le bout de sa queue et les terminaisons de ses pattes sont gantés du même blanc pur. Il lui arrive de porter son regard vers le ciel, songeant certainement au climat à venir. Après quoi il ne quitte plus son foyer pour retrouver, si ce n'est pour se promener dans le village et se remplir les poumons de son air pur.

Aujourd'hui, je reproduis mon rituel en dégustant un chocolat chaud dans un moelleux fauteuil. L'hiver est venu nous apporter des flocons pour en tapisser nos sols fertiles mais mon voisin continue de cultiver ses fleurs avec soin. Ce printemps, il plongera son museau dans leurs pétales et le trempera dans les perles de rosé qui s'y seront accrochées. Il semble être poétique et attentionné mais je ne l'ai jamais vu s'adresser au moindre villageois. Pourrait-il taire sa sensibilité dans sa solitude en dehors de son jardin secret ?

Je regarde ma cheminée éteinte et me lève de mon fauteuil, il est temps pour moi d'aller couper du bois. Je n'en ai plus en réserve et il ne faudrait que mon foyer se refroidisse. J'attends que mon voisin canidé retourne chez lui avant de m'aventurer à l'extérieur. Une veste beige, une écharpe d'un bleu glacé, un bonnet à visière assorti, des gants en laine, et me voilà prête pour affronter le froid. En allant m'emparer de ma hache, rangée comme mes autres outils dans ma commode en bois de chêne, je remarquai ma pelle et me souvins que je dois déterrer aujourd'hui mes navets rouges. Nous sommes samedi. Depuis une semaine, ils ont eut le temps d'être engraissés en sel minéraux et ils doivent pouvoir aujourd'hui me permettre d'achever le remboursement des frais que Tom Nook a déboursé pour mon étage. Je me frotte les paumes, les applique sur mes joues pour les chauffer, puis m'aventure à l'extérieur.

Le paysage paraît bien plus vaste vu d'en bas. Maintenant que je ne suis plus perchée dans ma chambre, je me retrouve minuscule dans ce monde assez grand pour permettre la survivance d'une multitude de populations. L'arbre le plus proche est un cerisier. Grâce à ses fruits, je vais pouvoir confectionner de la confiture et à distribuer à des amis du village. Tous sont des charmants écureuils friands de mes préparations. Rachida est parmi tous les villageois la plus friande de fruits rouges, elle ne pourra qu'être ravie de me voir arriver à sa porte avec des pots aux coulis rubis.

* * *

Je m'approche de l'arbre convoité, lève mon arme et abat sa lame contre l'écorce humide. Le bois sec brûle bien plus vite et produit de plus belles flammes mais en cette saison il est difficile d'en trouver ainsi dans la nature. Je n'aurais qu'à stocker plusieurs rondins pas loin de mon prochain feu pour avoir dès demain du bois de qualité. Je recommence plusieurs fois cette étape, jusqu'à que le tronc cède et s'échoue au sol. Je range dans mes poches les fruits mûrs et amasse en un haut tas divers morceaux de bois épais. Tout ce que j'ai à faire désormais est de couper la plupart d'entre eux pour obtenir des bûchettes qui serviront pour allumer mes feux de cheminé. Les grosses bûches serviront à le faire perdurer. Voilà une journée riche en événements qui s'annonce !

* * *

Depuis mon jardin, je vois un visage m'observer depuis sa fenêtre. C'est celui d'une jeune fille qui habite près de chez moi depuis plusieurs mois déjà et qui a sut sympathisé avec tous le reste du village. Surtout avec les écureuils. Elle a sut rapidement les séduire avec ses confitures et ses tartes, il me tarde de goûter l'une d'elles. Elle ne m'en a encore jamais proposé. Elle ne m'a même jamais adressé la parole. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait peur de moi ? Comme les autres membres du village ? Je reviens à mes pensées et constate avec regret qu'aucune pensée orange n'est venue dans mon jardin. Bien que j'ai des pensées jaunes et rouges qui poussent toute l'année autour de ma maison, aucune hybride n'a encore germée du sol dans ma propriété. Encore une fois, Rachida va me détrôner au prochain concours floral.

Je les arrose et en approche mon museau pour leur chuchoter doucement « Poussez, petites fleurs aux couleurs de l'aurore. Procurez à votre Lobo des pétales pailletés d'or. Poussez d'avantage, petites graines bicolores. Prouvez au monde votre existence par votre essor » , comme il m'arrive de le faire surtout en été. Je frotte de mes mitaines le bout de mon museau humide. Il se pourrait que demain j'attrape une sale grippe et ne puisse plus me lever de mon lit pour entretenir mes fleurs adorées. Je pourrais demander à ma voisine de venir s'en occuper. Elle n'aura qu'à les arroser tous les matins, si elle en a le temps.

Une fois ma mission matinale achevée, je retourne au chaud me préparer un thé au citron. J'allume la bouilloire, sort une tasse de mes placards et des herbes sèches puis me dévêtis de mon épaisse doudoune. J'en profite pour la poser sur mon radiateur brûlant, comme ça elle sera bien chaude quand je ressortirai. Il faut que j'aille voir les soldes de la saison et profiter des offres concernant les meubles en bois. Il y a toujours de la place pour en accueillir des nouveaux sous mon toit, entre deux ou trois des yuccas dispersés dans mon salon. J'aime rester en contact avec la nature, je pourrais même passer des journées à contempler mon globe pour me remémorer mes voyages en solitaire dans le monde. Je ne sais combien de temps encore je vais rester me poser ici mais un jour où l'autre je partirai avec mes yuccas vers des contrées que je n'ai pas encore exploré. Il reste tant de choses à voir dans ce monde. Une vie est courte, il faut profiter de ce don du ciel pour découvrir tout ce que peut nous offrir la nature. Déguster l'eau claire de chaque cascade, plonger ses coussinets dans du sable, qu'il soit blanc ou rose, ou encore marcher humer les parfums de divers plats exotiques. Tant de choses à faire, mon repos n'est qu'éphémère mais nécessaire pour me requinquer en énergie et en rêves. Demeurer dans un paisible village et attendre que mes élans d'aventures reprennent le dessus sur mon corps posé m'est bénéfique.

La voisine sort de chez elle, une hache à la main. Elle l'emporte chaque fois qu'elle a l'intention de récolter du bois pour sa cheminée. De sa maison s'échappe une fumée grisâtre aux effluves fruitières. Des arbres fruitiers qu'elle coupe, elle récolte les fruits et en fait des pâtisseries ou des confitures. J'aurais aimé être du cercle des chanceux pouvant en bénéficier, avant que mon départ ne soit décidé. Une fois mes cartons fermés, mes sens primaires me poussent à avancer toujours de l'avant et à ne jamais me stopper. Il ne m'est alors plus possible de revenir sur mes pas ou de jeter un regard dans mon dos. Je redeviens une bête sauvage, à l'affût d'adrénaline et d'air frais que je dois renouveler chaque jour pour ne pas m'en lasser. Vivre, c'est accumuler des découvertes et s'émerveiller devant chacune d'entre elles. C'est aussi s'isoler dans une solitude pesante lorsqu'on ne sait créer des relations, ou les faire perdurer quand un début d'amitié éclot dans mon cœur. Après tout... je ne suis qu'un loup destiné à perdurer son voyage solitaire sans destination.


End file.
